


Flu Season

by Mamawerecat



Series: Sterek Drabbles [35]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 11:27:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18342752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mamawerecat/pseuds/Mamawerecat
Summary: “That’s just the fever talking.” Derek quickly sat beside the still struggling Stiles. “Come on, what do you need? Are you too hot? Too cold?”





	Flu Season

**Author's Note:**

> For [sterekdrabbles](https://sterekdrabbles.tumblr.com/) prompt: [rest, weak, tired](https://sterekdrabbles.tumblr.com/post/183916718579/happy-wednesday-halfway-through-the-week)

“Please sit down.” Derek gently pushed Stiles to the couch as he tried to get up again. “Seriously, you’re weak, tired, and need to rest.”

“But I don’t wanna.” Stiles mumbled as he struggled out of his nest of blankets.

“That’s just the fever talking.” Derek quickly sat beside the still struggling Stiles. “Come on, what do you need? Are you too hot? Too cold?”

“Yes.” A quiet croak was heard from the tangle of blankets.

“Alright, I’ll go turn on the fan, get some Tylenol, and then we can pick out a movie. Ok?”

“Ghostbusters?”

“Remake or original?”

“Both.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back? I'm just gonna pretend I didn't disappear for an extended length of time again. Whoops.
> 
>  
> 
> [tumblr](http://mamawerecat.tumblr.com/tagged/lisa%20writes%20things)


End file.
